


The experience of meeting one's younger self

by Randombabyfreshman708 (orphan_account)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Body Image, Body Worship, Bullying, Consensual Kink, Consensual Underage Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Femslash, Handcuffs, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kink Negotiation, Lactation, Lesbian Sex, Marijuana, Middle School, Mommy Issues, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, No Lesbians Die, One Shot, Overstimulation, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Esteem Issues, Selfcest, Sex Toys, Sharing Body Heat, Strap-Ons, Touch-Starved, Underage Drug Use, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, emancipated teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Randombabyfreshman708
Summary: A sophomore gets a blast from the past when she meets her 7th grade self. When she realize that her 7th grade self needs more love, she's willing to provide the love she never had herself.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	The experience of meeting one's younger self

“Who are you?”

The 16 year old looked at a middle schooler. She was a little bit chubbier than her. Her stomach was bulging out of her school uniform. Her goofy smile was so childish, she would’ve been assumed to be a fifth grader. Her hair was long and straight, both pulled into pigtails. She was wearing pink shoes, as opposed to the teen’s black shoes. 

The teen was wearing a black t-shirt that hung loose over her hips. Her jeans were ripped right between her bulging thighs. Her black shoes were decorated with checkers and flowers she carefully painted on. Her ears wiggled a little. A nervous tic she used. 

“Who do you think? I am you from the 7th grade!” The girl said. The teen now noticed the pink braces decorating her crooked teeth. 

The 16 year old now remembers the time she had braces all through the 7th grade. Man, she still remembers Charlie throwing a rock at her for getting them stuck on his t-shirt. She took the thread with her. This was nothing compared to the humiliating moments of being pushed around like a rag doll, being full on beating up for just speaking a word, etc, etc. That’s why she now notices the self harm scars. 

For the 16 year old, they were now pink, but were a little bit deep. Her 7th grader self had some recent ones. All were the color of ruby red. Some of them were maroon, indicating that they were starting to heal. The rest of her arms, however, were brand new and had stopped bleeding for a hot minute. 

“Hey, you wanna get those cleaned up?” Her current self asks. The middle schooler looked at her arms. 

“No. Besides, I’ll just ruin them again, like how I always screw up....” she responded. She sniffed. She knew she would always look ugly with them, no matter what she did. 

Even foundation couldn’t help her. All they would do was make sure it looked pinkish and that’s it. She looked down at her khakis. She didn’t even know why her thighs hadn't been cut to the bone. 

“Hey. Let’s get some ice cream. You like cold stone, don’t you?” The teen asked. The smaller teen nodded. 

“Alright. Let’s go.”

The teen grabbed the middle schooler and went to the A train. 

Time Square has always been packed to the brim. There are plenty of things you can do here. There was a movie theatre with both a restaurant and video game section on separate floors. A musical theatre was across from it with award winning shows playing there constantly. However, the teens favorite place was the Cold Stone. 

The Cold Stone was large. Inside of it were tables set around the restaurant. At the front, you can order your flavor and the staff would serve if for you. The flavors can be from coconut all the way to black bean. It was almost ridiculous, but the taste was worth it. It was like nirvana and heaven all at the same time. It would melt in your mouth and make you feel like one hundred bucks. 

The teen opened up the doors for both of them. She then sat right next to the window. The afternoon sunlight kicked in and it glowed on the middle schooler’s back. She tapped her multi colored nails on the cold table. The teen took a seat across from her. 

It was weird for the teen to see her younger self. She had forgotten how much eye bags she had from the restless nights she toss and turn, dressing another school day. How she slit her eyebrow because she wanted to look cool for the popular kids. Boy, she was beating to a pulp that day. The middle schooler had bloody chapped lips like she was about to die tomorrow. However, the one thing the teen forgot was how dead she once looked. 

The teen knew she always had emerald eyes. They could very well pierce the very soul of satan himself. That being said, she must’ve forgot that during her middle school days, her eyes were still pretty green, but so dead. It was dark inside her soul and nothing could bring her back up. The teen could even feel the painful memories being brought back. 

“Alright. What do you want to be called?” The teen asked. 

“Joanne.” The middle schooler replied. 

“Alright. My name’s Juliet.”

“Wow. Name change?” Joanne chuckled. Sounded like she smoked a pack a day. 

“Yeah. It’s more classy and more romantic, you know?” Juliet chuckled. 

“Whatever”

Joanne rummaged through her pockets. Juliet notices an outline forming outside of the pants. It was thin but long. When Joanne took it out, Juliet immediately saw it. 

Her old lighter. Worn off pink covered in miniature Hello Kitty stickers. Joanne immediately got the bursting flame to lit up. The warm orange heated the space around Joanne, but she didn’t care as she took out another thing: a blunt. 

Juliet looked in shocked as Joanne put the blunt in her mouth. For Joanne, it was rough and dry. At least it took the nausea away from her mind. 

Juliet stood up and grabbed Joanne by the collar. 

“Hey! What are you doing?!” Joanne screamed. 

“Outside.”

The sunlight cast down on their shadow. The streets were still packed and bustling with late tourists and employees trying to get home. Joanne noticed how more advanced everything is. It’s been a while, isn’t it?

“Why did you drag me out?!” Joanne yelled. 

“You literally try to smoke marijuana inside an establishment.”

“Who doesn’t want to smoke inside an establishment!” Juliet hissed. 

“Whatever.”

Juliet sighed and lit her lighter and placed the blunt in her mouth. As the heat was placed in her mouth, she couldn’t help but stare at Juliet’s body. 

When Joanne looked at her own body, she was a square body type. No tits or ass and a major bulging tummy. Some confused her as a teenage boy. It was a disgrace to the feminine figure. However, she couldn’t believe how much she matured. Her respectable B cups was now changed into major G cups. They were big and swollen. They were only hung by a small piece of a black bra. Her stomach was less bulging out and more tuck in. And that ass. It was so juicy and thick. It could easily be as wide as her whole two arms. Her thighs jiggled with each step she took. 

It looked like her brother’s old playboy models. She was so perfect and so plump. She was surprised how awkward she still was. She should be getting guys and girls worshipping her from the bottom up. They should be worshipping herself!

“Can I ask you something?” Joanne asked. She took a long blow to her personal weed. 

“Sure?”

Joanne took a long look at her future self. Her eyes grew in hunger for the lucky genetics. 

“Why is my future body so fucking hot?!”

That made Juliet almost drop her phone. She felt her face going red at the thought. Her body is going through so much puberty. 

“W-what made you ask me that question?!”

“C’mon! Look at you! You have a body of a goddess! It’s so big and plump in all of the right places. It’s making me jealous just looking at it.”

“We have the same body, did you forget that? This will be you in 3 years. Trust me, you don’t have to worry about that. Think about the present.”

Joanne let out a huff. Juliet rolled her eyes. 

“C’mon. Let’s go to my apartment.” With that, Juliet took Joanne’s hand and dragged her to the A train. 

The apartment Juliet lived in was pretty decent. It was a studio apartment. One bedroom, kitchen infused with the living room and thin walls. That didn’t stop it from being so comfortable. The colors were a cool creamy color and hung around the wall were modern pieces. It was so cool and classy in their own way. 

“Woah... you own all of this?!” Joanne exclaimed. 

“Yes. After my situation at home was getting worse, the court granted full emancipation. It was a struggle, but I managed to get myself a nice apartment.” Juliet explained. 

Joanne walked over to the couch and sat down on the velvet texture. It was a grey color that matched the white fur carpet. The television was up there in the middle. When Joanne laid down, she could get the best view from it. 

This was much better than the crappy one bedroom apartment she’s forced to live in. Her parents, brother and herself sleep on the floor in order to make sure they pay even half of the rent. The warm couch took away years of cold concrete and made itself the new heater. She smiled warmly. Juliet noticed the small smile forming on Joanne’s lips. 

“You seem happy.” Juliet chuckled. 

“You’re damn right I’m happy! Look at all of this stuff! You own everything in this building. That’s amazing! It’s like a dream come true.” Joanne exclaimed. 

The beeping of the microwave made Juliet open the microwave. The warm air waft inside her nose. Pizza bagels. She placed the meal in front of her and Joanne. Joanne’s mouth salivated in front of the freshly cooked food. 

“My favorite.” Joanne said. She took a piece of the meal and placed it in her mouth. The heat burned her muscles, but in a good way. In a way that made her stomach smile and full. 

Juliet laughs silently. She rubbed Joanne’s hair in a motherly way. 

“My, my... you have grown quite the appetite.” She said. 

Joanne didn’t hear her as she popped one after another. Her stomach was now longer growling aggressively. It was no longer pleading for even a glass of water. Juliet looked at her past self popping the bagels like crazy. 

“Pizza bagels never tasted so good!” Joanne announced. 

Both laughed at each other. Both still had the same, cheerful laugh. It was the one thing that both never lost. That cheerful laugh that one the crowd and some family members. 

Once the laughing was done, both looked at each other. Emerald eyes piercing each other’s existence. If an outsider were to look at them right this instant, they would’ve thought they were communicating telepathically. It was strange to see these two look alike having this strong bond, but it was for the best, right?

When Juliet looked at Joann, she saw an insecure middle schooler. The one who would often cry in the messy bathroom just to avoid the messy bullies and teachers. The one who would use a knife to see the ruby red blood coming out of her. The marijuana would always hit her mouth to calm herself down. The one who would try to curl up and just try to get the world away. 

When Joanne saw Juliet, she saw a confident woman. The one who actually had friends and a full time job. The one who got help with her issues and now the scars were no longer visible. The one who could do no wrong. The one who had a future. 

Maybe it was the bond they had formed. Maybe it was how high Joanne was and how jumpy and excited to see her future self. Maybe was how Juliet was suffering from a dry spell and needed a fix just this second. 

However, that didn’t change the fact that she and Joanne kissed each other. 

Joanne could taste the soft cherry lipstick on Juliet’s mouth. It easily smoothed out any chapped parts she had ripped out. It could’ve even gotten rid of her split lips. Juliet almost inhales the weed Joanne must’ve been smoking before they even met. She could feel it sting her throat, but it made her feel so dizzy and so .... sticky. 

When they pulled back, a little bit of saliva trickled down. It slapped back in Juliet’s mouth, where it hung like a water droplet. Joanne took a deep breath. 

That was her first kiss. She had read about it in any book and fan fiction she could her needy hands on, but this felt so special. Her heart raced from the high. That high was better than the first time she got marijuana in her mouth. It felt like there was a purpose in that kiss alone. That nothing could stop her from continuing the kiss. Best of all, she didn’t even get nervous or a full breakdown like usual. 

“Woah...” That was all Joanne could say for a while. It felt so weird in the aftermath. 

“That was... that felt amazing.” Juliet commented. Joanne looked at her and cupped her cheeks. 

“Yeah. You’re a good kisser, mom.”

Mom. The word had no meaning to Joanne. It was not a word used for a female parental figure. It was just a word to her for a female who could give her a fix of love she was neglected from. 

“Baby liked that, right?” Juliet chuckled. She didn’t even know why she called Joanne that. Like a mother figure, like daughter figure. 

Juliet laid down on the opposite side of the couch. It felt strange to see Joanne looking at her. Her past looking at her present future. Joanne crawled on top of Juliet. Her rough hands knead the top of the swollen breasts. Sort of like a cat to her human. 

Joanne watched Juliet on top. It felt so amazing to finally be on top of someone who could be so sweet, yet so strict. 

Juliet held down Joanne and kissed her. This time, Juliet slipped her tongue down Joanne’s throat. She felt so warm and soft with her tongue. Joanne let her. She cupped her cheeks so softly. Her skin is so silky smooth and so pinkish. 

Their lips touch so intimately. So passionate and so beautiful. It was like two long lost lovers finding each other and kissed each other for the first time in forever. 

As this was happening, Joanne slipped her hands under Juliet’s shirts. Slowly, she felt the soft skin under her. It could be used as her own lotion product. Juliet’s bra was Victoria secret worthy. It was so soft and so model worthy. 

Juliet smiled as she saw this. She could tell that seeing a woman of her size was so confusing and yet so excited. 

“Want mommy to take it off?” Juliet asked. 

“Yes, mom.”

With a chuckle and a wink, Juliet took off the bra. Her boobs were now in free range and upright. Juliet’s nipples were a rose pink and the surrounding area faded in perfectly to her skin. Juliet’s cream complexion combined with the rose colors made her seem like a real doll. Expect this one had emotions and feelings. 

“Like what you see?” Juliet chuckled. Her hands roam around the free breasts like it was nothing. It was almost natural to see this in action. 

“Whoa. How much milk is in those breasts?” The immediate reaction of Joanne. 

“I don’t know. Why don’t you test it out for yourself.” Juliet flirted. She added a wink for good measure. 

Joanne’s hand grabbed onto one of the swollen breasts. So fill with fat and tissue. She could feel saliva drip down to her lips like an animal of some sort. It felt so much like her old porcelain doll. Lowering her lips, she applied them to the jumpy breasts. 

The moment the saliva hit Juliet’s breath, the moment Juliet pushes her head back. Her mouth hung open like a dog in heat. She could feel Joanne try her best to get the puffy nipples in. Her mouth soaked her breasts so casually and filled with passion. She could even hear a couple of gagging noises coming out of her mouth. 

This was better than any boy she had been with her. Joanne’s choking on her nipples was so childish, yet it was childish. So submissive in its own way. She could feel the milk going in the young middle schoolers mouth like a baby. 

“Oh yeah... oh fuck!” Juliet moaned. 

Slowly, she retrieved the buckle of her belt and threw it on the floor. She undid her pants and pulled it off. 

There were a pair of matching black panties. They were so floral and laced up. The pattern travels across her own heated area like nothing. 

“Do you want to taste my hole?” Juliet moans. She let her free gunners caress the beefy fold. When she dragged her fingers across it, they felt so warm and so ready for a good time. 

“Hey baby, you wanna see a more yummy snack?” Juliet moaned. 

Joanne looked up. The action of suckling on the breasts just made Juliet wetter. Her thin rivers may have wet her couch, but it was worth it. 

“Sure.” Joanne added. 

Juliet stood up. For the first time, Joanne saw what a full figure woman was like. Tall, hourglass shape and hairless in the most desirable areas. It was so amazing to watch a grown woman stretch herself like a model. 

“Lay on the floor.” Juliet commanded.

Joanne did. Carefully, she laid on the cold, wooden floor. It felt so smooth. Must’ve been fake. 

Juliet strut herself onto the face of Joanne. She could notice the delicately placed acne on her face. A faint mustache started to appear, but nothing special. Pretty good. 

“Like what you see, baby?” Juliet cooed. 

Joanne looked up to see her. 

Insider her. 

Her beefy folds were dripping down on top of her face. Her clit was so huge. It was almost hung, yet it managed to curve up. The thin rivers were so pretty and damp. Joanne felt her eyes widen up to see the meat. 

“Yes, mommy.” Joanne moaned. 

“You want to taste it?” Juliet asked. She popped those plump lips. 

“Yes, mommy.”

Juliet chuckled. She swayed her hips to the left and right. Left and right. Left and right. Those hips were so memorizing. 

“Three... two.... one.”

With the drop off a dime, she was on Joanne’s face. Juliet shivered at her cold face. It was a harsh contrast compared to the feverish cunt. The contour of the face was so needed. The pointy nose helped Juliet get the friction she needed off of her needy clit. Joanne’s hot breath hits the opening of Juliet. That just made Juliet more needy. 

“Suck my clit, baby!” Juliet yelled. There better not be people who are next to those thin walls. 

Juliet could feel Joanne’s braces hitting her folds so roughly. An unwelcome friction, but the friction was all that mattered to Juliet. She felt Joanne’s lips puckered around her clit like a mother to her tit. The sucking noise was being heard around the clit. Juliet held onto the rug and grabbed the fur on with dear life. 

For a while, it seemed like the room was still. Time had stopped and the only thing being heard in the room was Joanne’s needy sucking and Juliet’s moans. It was intoxicating to feel her younger self know what to do. To explore her own body in order to finally please herself and others. This was it. 

Juliet hung her mouth open. You could see the slightly punctured bottom lips from her sharp canines. A loud shrill was echo throughout the house as the lights turned bright white. Joanne’s mouth was covered with Juliet’s girl spunk. The musky taste of Juliet hits Joanne’s mouth like a water fountain. She could taste her week on her. Natural, like the ocean. 

Once Juliet recovered from her high, she sat on Joanne. Her spunk now wet the rough material. It drove her crazy just thinking about that orgasm of her dreams. 

“Good girl. You deserve a treat. Do you want a treat?” Juliet breathed. 

Joanne was still recovering from the recent high of this sophomores spunk. Yet, she nodded. 

“Stand up.”

Joanne did. The stain was still visible. She would cherish it. 

The one bedroom had a king size bed. The silky sheets were so high quality. The pillows were so soft and fluffy. The dresser was filled with Juliet’s clothing and other important items. 

Joanne laid down on the bed. Juliet dropped down to her dresser and opened it. Inside were her “special toys”. Dildos, vibrators, butt plugs, lubes and condoms. It even contains some handcuffs and ball gags. 

“Relax yourself, darling.” Juliet grabbed the handcuffs and shackled Joanne’s wrist. The fluffy, link handcuffs fit the aesthetic of the bed. 

“Ready, baby?” 

Joanne nodded. 

“Good”

Juliet went on top of her. She moves easily toward the small figure. Joanne’s face was now flushing with all the lewd thought Juliet could do to her. 

She was snapped back when she felt her being lifted up. 

Juliet was greeted with mosquito bites. The puffy nipples were now standing up right. So red and so disorientated. 

“Pretty baby. So ready for me.” Juliet chuckled. Her pretty long hands twisted the nipples. 

Joanne let out a shaky breath from this fuzzy feeling. The nipples leaked a little milk. First time lactating. Juliet smiled. First time Joanne would realize how much milk she can hold. Her plump lips lock onto the bites. She tasted so weird. Like blue cheese. Nothing like Juliet’s creamy breasts. It was okay. Just to see Joanne happy and moaning like no tomorrow was so cute. 

Juliet’s free hand travels down to the khakis. With her dibble hand, she unbuttoned the pants and threw them out. What was starting at her were pinkish panties. No fancy designs or even the company logo. She could see the wetness staining it, though. It didn’t reach the inner thighs, but it was still so wet. Her fingers smoothed out the cloth. 

“Ahhhhhh! Mommy!” Joanne moaned. Her non existent hips bucked so violently. The chains put her in her place. 

“Do you like this baby?” Juliet chuckled. She nodded violently. She could feel her mind going to a blur. All she could see were the bright lights hitting his eyes. 

“Alright, darling. Just for you.”

She pulled down the underwear and discarded it. In front of her was a developing fold. Her thumbs open up the vulva to see the hole. It contracted from the cold air like nothing. The red muscles looked so pretty. So pure. 

“Beautiful. So virtue.” Juliet whispered. Her tongue slowly swiped the muscles. She tastes so salty. Like the Atlantic Ocean. 

“How do I taste, baby?” Joanne moaned. 

“Like heaven and back.” Julian replied. With that being said, she started licking her twitching muscles. She could feel them continually lick them. 

Joanne was untrained that the moment Juliet’s tongue hit her clit, Joanne screamed. Her spunk sprayed out so beautifully. Juliet’s hand gently rubs the buzzing clit. This causes Joanne to see the blurry lights. Stars blur her version and the spunk came out. Juliet left her mouth open to taste the middle schooler. 

“Not bad, kid. Not bad. Round two.”

Juliet picked up a vibrator and placed it on top of her clit. The pretty remote had three settings: low, medium, high. 

First, low. 

Juliet felt the buzzing noise consume her. Her ears could hear nothing but how loud the buzzing was. It's so weird and yet.. So euphoric. Like nothing bad could happen at this second. That all she had to focus on was how loud the buzzer was. Her eyes glazed over beautifully. Her sight didn’t seem to notice the remote hitting her clit. All it wanted was to relax and feel this. Her mouth hung open, tongue sticking out like a dog. She panted and panted and panted. The vibrations slowly started to move to one side of the clit. Her left, specifically. 

It was a miracle to feel this sort of pleasure. She had never experienced anything quite like this. To feel so helpless because someone would catch you at this moment, to wrap you around their arms like you were the most beautiful person in the world; that was happiness in its purest form.

“Color?”

“Green, mommy.”

Juliet clicked on the medium option. This time, Joanne’s toes curled onto the sheets. They held on for dear laugh as the buzzing intensified like no tomorrow. She could feel it spazzing out her clit in process. The vibrator was making the clit its masterpiece. It was started to get to Joanne’s head. The sound was all she cared about right this second. Right now. This buzzing was her world now. 

Meanwhile, Juliet inserted two fingers inside her. They rocked back and forth. She could feel her walls cling into them as she took them out, only for them to pierce her muscles again. Every second, they pumped out of the body while simultaneously pleasuring the young girl. She moved the vibrator around the clit so sensually, like a lover would do to their partner.   
“Fuck, mom. That feels so good.”

The word “mom” made Juliet smile. It felt so powerful for this girl to feel so trusting of her, to feel so completely safe, she would use the word in order to describe their kind of relationship. To fix any problems her own mother neglected to deal with. Satisfying.

She clicked the highest setting.

Juliet’s body was suddenly on overdrive. Her hips went up, up, up, as high as they could. The shackles almost broke because of how overpowering the sensation was. Sweat pooled down from her forehead, armpits and even her inner thighs. Inner rivers were now forming on both of them. The feeling of animalistic lust controlled each other so well. It was natural that both would cum at the same time.

Their spunk mixed in with each other. Joanne’s spunk mainly landed on the sheets. Juliet’s cum landed on the ground. Most of it dampens the sheets like no tomorrow. Juliet sighed heavily out of relief. She could feel her legs shake, as if she went through a vigorous exercise. Juliet’s fingers were now out of her. Both of them are so damp with her scent. 

“You make mommy so horny.”

She placed the drenched fingers in Joanne’s mouth. Joanne got a dipped flavor of her mommy. It rubbed all over her teeth, cheeks, and tongue especially. She took what she could get.

“I feel so woozy and dizzy, mommy. Can we play one more round?” 

“You sure, baby wants one more round?”

Joanne nodded.

“Alright. Hold on for one second.”

Juliet got up. Her legs were sore with each step she took. Her two orgasms really did it for her, she could see. It felt amazing though. Getting her younger self the amazing fun she wishes she had. She grabbed the harness and placed it around her plump hips. In front of the mirror, she could see the purple strap on being shiny in the sunlight. She grabbed a bottle of lube and squeezed it. Clumps of the clear liquid relax at the palm of her hand. She rubbed her hands together and spread it all over the prosthetic penis. From where the harness and base meet to the tip. When she was finished, it soaked beautifully. So prepared.

She walked back to the room to see a wide eyed Joanne looking at this new toy.

“What can that thing do?” Joanne asked. Juliet simply chuckled.  
“You’ll see.” 

She went on the bed and spread the girl’s thighs out. Her vulva was now being stretched to its maximum. The air quickly came in the feverish cunt. Goosebumps started to rise frantically from the sharp contrast.

“Relax yourself.”

But Joanne couldn’t. No matter how hard she try, to think about something else other than this moment, she couldn’t help but wonder why that thing was going inside her. It was long and in a permanent state of being hard. If not careful, it could destroy her inside and out.

“Ready?”

Joanne snapped back to see Juliet aligning the dick towards her.

“Ready as I’ll ever be!” Joanne said.

“Three.. two..one.”

The toy breached the girl's hole. Juliet clenched her hands into first. The nails dug deep into the skin. The burning sensation waved over her body while Juliet took it out. Joanne was allowed a breath of fresh air before it got in her hole again. It felt so foregin. It was since it was an object in her, but it felt so alive to feel it. The rush and pain were so good. It made so much sense to feel it right this instance. To feel it at this exact moment.

For Juliet, seeing her young self so excited and clenching for dear life was cum worthy. She thrusts her hips back and forth into the girl. The dildo managed to get the fix Joanne desperately desired for so long. Who knew that the best learner and pleasure would come from herself? It was surprising to her as much as to Juliet.

Both moan in unison. The dildo managed to find Joanne’s special area. The area that made her knees buckle down and almost stop working for a moment. Juliet smiled.

“I found my baby's special area.”

A moment after that was said, the pounding started. 

Juliet had no time to think she was pounded like a cocksleeve. Pounded to the point of her breathing becoming ragged and sore. Her nipples now leak with a clear substance. She could feel her heat wetting the dick, making it easier to slip inside and reach the maximum limit. The shackles were now loose and about to break. Juliet was only thankful Joanne was tied down. Otherwise, she could expect some clawing on her back or pulling of her hair.

“Mom! I’m so close!!!!” 

“Well, baby, cum for mommy.”

And she did.

Joanne screamed to the heavens and back. Her hips arched as her spunk wet the strap on. Juliet held onto the chubby hips in order to her not violently shake. The strap on was still inside Joanne, causing another orgasm just with the touch. Her toes intertwine with the bed sheets for dear life. This is what it felt to be alive.

Joanne plopped back down on the bed. She heaved and heaved.

“Good job. Mommy’s proud of you.”

Juliet grabbed the key and unshackled Joanne. She smiled softly. She grabbed a clean blanket and covered Joanne’s overstimulated body. Juliet wrapped her arms around her baby softly. Baby’s body was hot and sweaty from all the fun activities they did today. She even smelled of sweat and excitement.

“Was I good for mommy?” Juliet could hear the worry in her baby’s voice. Baby’s body shook and shivered. The goosebumps are gone, but the chill is still present. 

“Of course, baby. You were always good for mommy.” Juliet assured.

She could hear Juliet’s breathing even and her body go limp. Juliet simply smiled and held onto her as the afternoon become evening.


End file.
